Far Away
by Elric-Chan
Summary: This is a SasuSaku songfic I did to the song Far Away by Nickelback. Copyright: I claim no rights to the song Far Away. It belongs to Nickelback.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It is the work of _Kishimoto Masashi_. I also do not own the song "Far Away". That is the work of _Nickelback._**

**Eh... I know songfics are frowned upon here, but I've been wanting to do one for a while. Far Away is basically an amazing song, and the Sausaku pairing... well, I don't like it all that much (even though it's cute as a freakin' kitten). But personally I would rather have Sakura be with Sasuke, only so that Naruto could be with Hinata. -hee-**

**Enjoy my songfic! I've never made one before, so be kind! Flamers, that means you! Just kidding! I don't have flamers.**

**-looks around-**

**Do I?**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

_This time, this place _

_Misused, mistakes _

_Too long, too late _

_Who was I to make you wait?_

Sasuke had been such a fool. He'd made so many mistakes in his life, too many to count. It was too late to change them. But his biggest mistake of all was leaving the girl he loved behind. And there was nothing he could do to change that now either.

Her name was Haruno Sakura, and she simply adored him. He had no eye for her affection at the time, and coldly left her behind as he left to fulfill his destiny, despite her plea for him to stay.

_Just one chance, _

_just one breath _

_Just in case there's just one left_

She'd wanted him to stay. More than anything, she didn't want him to go. He was her Sasuke-kun. They'd been through so much, but he didn't seem to care.

_Cause you know, you know, you know..._

She loved him with all of her heart.

_That I love you _

_I have loved you all along _

_And I miss you _

_Been far away for far too long_

Sasuke had known that all along. But there was no room in his heart to love. He had felt something when he had left, watching her sob and beg the way she did for him to stay, but nothing could be done. He had to leave. And he's been gone for so long, he was scared. Scared to go back and face her, after being away for so long.

_I keep dreamin' you'll be with me _

_and you'll never go _

_Stop breathin' _

_if I don't see you anymore_

Sasuke didn't know what he would do if he never saw her again.

_On my knees, I'll ask _

_Last chance for one last dance _

_Cause with you, I'd withstand _

_all of hell to hold your hand_

She could remember it so well. It was a clear night. She had found him leaving the village, and, in shock, she asked him to stay.

_I'd give it all _

_I'd give for us _

_Give anything but I won't give up_

"I love you more than anything!" She'd shouted, and he'd said "thank you".

_Cause you know, you know, you know..._

_That I love you _

_I have loved you all along _

_And I miss you _

_Been far away for far too long_

And here she was now, still waiting for him to return. She thought about it everyday, and she didn't think she could last much longer without seeing his face again.

_I keep dreamin' you'll be with me _

_and you'll never go _

_Stop breathin' _

_if I don't see you anymore_

Sasuke was determined to make it back to her. He'd given up everything he had once wanted, once dreamed of. All he wanted now was Sakura.

_So far away, so far away _

_Been far away for far too long _

_So far away, so far away _

_Been far away for far too long_

He could barely feel his legs as he ran through the forest, knowing he was nearing his village... feeling that she was waiting for him.

_But you know, you know, you know..._

Sakura felt the breeze ruffle her pink hair as she stood under the moonlight, in the very same spot where Sasuke had left her. She wanted so badly to see him, to hold him in her arms.

_I wanted _

_I wanted you to stay _

_Cause I needed _

_I need to hear you say..._

"Sakura!"

_That I love you _

_I have loved you all along _

_And I forgive you _

_For bein' away for far too long_

She turned her head as she heard a familiar shout. Her heart leaped as she saw Sasuke standing down the road, looking different but still so much the same boy she had always loved. Her mind racing, in disbelief, she ran his way as he opened his arms to her.

_So keep breathin'_

_Cause I'm not leavin' you anymore _

_Believe it _

_Hold on to me and never let me go_

She held on to him as tightly as she could, taking in his warmth. It... was really him. It was really Sasuke.

"Sasuke...?" she asked, feeling his arms wrapped around her body. "Is it... really you?"

"Yeah..." he said, a smile forming on his lips. "It's me... Sakura."

_So keep breathin'_

_Cause I'm not leavin' you anymore _

_Believe it _

_Hold on to me and never let me go_

"Sasuke, I..." Sakura said, as tears slipped down her face. "I... I kept dreaming that you'd come back to me... I never lost hope... and now you're here..."

"Sakura... do you still love me?"

"Of... of course, Sasuke! I always have!"

"Sakura... I came back because of you. To see you again. I never meant to leave you."

_Keep breathin'..._

As he stared into her eyes, they kissed, long and slow. Sakura couldn't have imagined a sweeter moment.

She was finally with her Sasuke-kun once more.

_Hold on to me and never let me go..._

**_OWARI_**

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**How was that? Overly fluffy?**

**Good. I've done my job, then.**

**Review, while I beat potential flamers away with a knobbly stick.**


End file.
